Testing occurs during or after manufacturing to ensure that semiconductor packages and dies are capable of meeting certain stringent operating requirements and standards. Exemplary tests that may be performed on a semiconductor package include various tests for active dies within the package, such as electrical signal timing tests, voltage and current level tests, at-speed tests, direct current tests, burn-in tests, room/cold tests, and hot sort tests. The semiconductor package would include at least one active die with interface contacts that are provided to a bottom surface of the semiconductor package. The interface contacts may be utilized for regular operation of the semiconductor package (i.e. operation out in the field). In addition to the interface contacts, the active die can include dedicated testing contacts that are also provided to the bottom surface of the semiconductor package. These dedicated testing contacts are utilized for testing, but not for regular operation of the semiconductor package.
In order to test the semiconductor package, it may be electrically connected to a testing equipment or device. An exemplary testing equipment or device may include a bottom portion and a top portion, where the bottom portion may receive all of the interface contacts and the dedicated testing contacts of the semiconductor package and the top portion may be utilized to physically hold the semiconductor package onto the bottom portion of the testing equipment or device. The semiconductor package may then be tested and screened for stringent operating requirements and standards. Subsequently, the semiconductor package may be used in the field in regular operation.